Happy Birthday, Iggy!
by Higashiyama-san
Summary: "Iggy.." Alfred memanggilku pelan, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dari pemandangan kota dan menoleh pada Alfred, angin berhembus tepat pada saat aku menoleh padanya "Happy Birthday.."  birthday fic for Arthur. WARNING: yaoi, USUK, AU, gaje, abal. RnR please


**X-X-X-X-X**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**X*~ *X*~*X*~*X**

**Happy Birthday, Iggy!**

**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X**

Aku terbangun pagi ini. Seperti biasa, saat aku membuka mataku, Alfred lah orang yang pertama kulihat. Ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Lengannya memeluk tubuhku, dan tangannya menggenggam jemari-jemariku, seakan melindungiku dari kegelapan malam.

Aku bangun perlahan. Kedua kaki-ku lah yang pertama menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua.

"Buat telur mata sapi sama sosis aja kali ya?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun mengambil 2 butir telur dari dalam kulkas. Begitu aku mulai untuk membuka telurnya...

"IGGYYY!"

Praakk!

...

"GIT! Alfred! jangan mengagetkan ku dong! Tuh kan, telurnya pecah!" aku berteriak frustasi

Alfred hanya tertawa "Hehe, maaf, Iggy~ sini, biar aku saja yang memasak" lalu Alfred menuntunku ke meja makan, ia menarikkan bangku untukku dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. "Iggy, duduk saja disini, biar aku yang memasak, dan membereskan semuanya. Oke?"

Eh? Ada apa ini?

Tumben dia bangun pagi, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia jadi seperti ini. Padahal kemarin malam dia masih normal. Apa dia jatuh dari tempat tidur, lalu kepalanya terbentur dengan keras?

Aku memandangnya penuh curiga, sikapnya kali ini memang perlu dicurigai..

"Silahkan dimakan~ maaf agak gosong. Tapi karena ini buatan hero, walaupun gosong, pasti hasilnya enak!"

Apa hubungannya gosong dengan hero?

Ia meletakkan piringnya di meja, lalu ia mengecup pipi kiri-ku. Hem, berhasil membuat kedua pipi ku memerah.

"Ayo, makan Iggy" Alfred berkata padaku dengan senyum khas nya

"Iya iya" aku menjawabnya dengan nada kesal

Aku memakan telur hasil masakan Alfred. Dia memasaknya dengan pas, aku tidak ingin memujinya secara langsung, nanti dia akan besar kepala.

Saat aku ingin melanjutkan makan, aku melihat ke arah Alfred. Ternyata sedari tadi ia menatapku. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya ku

"Eh? O-Oh iya.." buru-buru ia segera mengambil sendok dan garpu

Aku menatapnya heran "Kau kenapa sih, Al?"

"Eh, tidak kenapa-napa kok~"

"Bohong, katakan padaku, Alfred. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Buktinya, kamu sampai terbalik memegang sendok dan garpu mu"

Ya, aku melihat dia memegang sendok ditangan kiri dan garpu yang justru ditangan kanannya. Saat aku mengatakannya, ia buru-buru menukar sendok dan garpu nya ke tangan yang seharusnya. Dia terlihat panik.

"A-A-Ah.. Ah, Iggy! hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Al, Jangan mengalihkan pembi-"

"Ayolah Iggy~"

"Alfred, aku belum-"

"Ya, Iggy~?"

"Alfred! Dengarkan a-"

"Pweasee~~"

"Ugh.."

Ah, sial. Aku tidak kuat melihat matanya yang bagaikan mata anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

"Ah, baiklah.. baiklah.." oke, aku kalah dalam menghadapinya

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan padaku. Ini masih pagi, tapi dia sudah mengajakku pergi ke... taman hiburan..

"Kita datang tepat waktuu! Sudah dibuka, ayo masuuk!" Alfred menjerit-jerit layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak orang tua nya ke taman hiburan. Tunggu, berarti aku orang tua nya dong? !

Baru saja pintu masuknya dibuka, Alfred sudah berlari masuk duluan.

Aku justru ditinggal..

"Loh? Iggy~ Iggy~ kamu dimana?" aku dapat mendengarnya meneriakkan nama ku.

"Iya, iya.. aku kesana..!"

.

Aku melirik jam tangan ku, ini baru jam 10 pagi. Seingatku, aku baru terbangun satu setengah jam yang lalu, dan sekarang aku sudah berada disini..

"Mau main apa, Iggy?" Alfred bertanya padaku

Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari wahana yang ringan untuk dimainkan "Mumpung belum terlalu siang, aku mau.. itu, bianglala"

Eh, tanpa sadar, aku terbawa suasana

"Ayo kesana~" Alfred menggenggam tanganku, kami pun berjalan menuju bianglala.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Kami sudah hampir mencoba seluruh wahana, dari yang extreme, hingga yang ringan. Kami benar-benar menghabiskan waktu hari ini hanya berdua.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah sore, langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Ini sudah sore, pulang yuk"

Alfred tampak kaget "EH EH! Jangaan duluu! Untuk hari ini saja, kita habiskan sampai malam!"

"He?"

"Iya, Iggy~ yaa?"

"Uh.. Baiklah.." aku tersenyum padanya "Tapi sampai jam sembilan saja ya, lalu kita langsung pulang" ya, untuk sehari ini saja, aku ingin bersantai menghabiskan waktu dengannya, berdua.

"Oke!"

.

Taman hiburan ini memang buka hingga tengah malam. Kami pun menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan berjalan-jalan memutari taman hiburan. Sesekali Alfred mengunjungi toko souvenir. Ia tampak bingung mencari sesuatu. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia membelikan ku berbagai macam barang, seperti gantungan handphone, buku memo, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan kami pun juga membeli dua jenis baju yang sama, yang satu bertuliskan 'My Lover' dengan gambar tanda panah kekanan, dan yang satunya lagi bertuliskan tulisan yang sama, namun dengan gambar tanda panah kekiri.

Alfred membawakan semua barang-barang yang kami beli.

Tapi aku masih merasa heran padanya, wajahnya sering tampak bingung, dan panikkan apabila kutanyai sesuatu.

.

"Ugh.. Alfred.. bisa istirahat sebentar, kaki-ku sudah pegal.."

"Dasar Old man.." ia menertawaiku "Kita duduk saja dulu.." ia menuntunku ke kursi kosong yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Ini hari biasa, taman hiburan ini jadi tidak begitu ramai.

Kami sudah duduk selama beberapa menit. Aku merenggangkan kedua kaki-ku. Hari ini begitu melelahkan, namun menyenangkan. Jarang-jarang aku dapat merasa senang hingga seperti ini.

"Uh oh, a-aku mau ke toilet dulu ya. Kau tunggu saja disini!" belum aku menjawab, Alfred sudah berlari meninggalkan ku.

Hari ini dia memang aneh..

.

Aku melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang melewatiku. Langit sudah malam. Dan Alfred pun belum juga kembali.. sudah 10 menit aku menunggunya..

Pikiranku mulai melayang berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan Alfred bodoh itu ketiduran di toilet, atau jangan-jangan dia terkunci didalam toilet? Ah, atau mungkin dia tersesat dan tidak ingat jalan menuju kemari?

Aku melamun, tenggelam dalam pemikiran-pemikiran bodohku.

Pikiranku pun terputus saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda hangat berbulu menempel pada wajahku, yang ternyata adalah sebuah..

Boneka teddy bear?

Aku memundurkan kepalaku untuk melihat benda tersebut dengan lebih jelas

"Iggy! Jangan bengong!" ternyata Alfred sudah kembali, ia kembali dengan membawakan sebuah boneka teddy bear coklat berbulu tebal yang besarnya hampir seukuran anak beruang asli.

"Teddy bear?" aku bertanya padanya

"Iya, lucu kan?"

"Kau menemukannya di toilet?"

"B-Bukaaaan Iggy! Aku membelinya~"

"Beli di toilet?" aku bertanya dengan polos

"Jangan gara-gara aku sehabis dari toilet, bukan berarti aku membelinya di toilet.."

Alfred langsung memberikan boneka tersebut padaku. Aku pun menerimanya. "T-Terima kasih.." aku baru sadar, dari semua barang yang ia belikan padaku, aku hanya baru mengucapkan terima kasih saat dia memberikanku boneka teddy ini.

Aku memeluk boneka tersebut dengan erat, aku menenggelamkan wajahku -dari dagu hingga ke pipi- pada kepala boneka tersebut, aku tahu, wajahku pasti sudah memerah..

Kulihat, Alfred pun juga begitu.. wajahnya memerah. Aku jarang melihat wajahnya benar-benar menjadi merah seperti itu.

"Uhm.. Iggy.. Naik bianglala lagi yuk.. untuk yang terakhir dihari ini.."

"I-Iya.. terserah kau" aku menjawab dengan sedikit kasar

Aku mengeratkan pelukkan ku pada boneka teddy tersebut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dihari ini, aku lah yang memegang erat lengan Alfred. Bukan Alfred yang menggenggam tanganku.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Udara malam mulai menusuk tubuhku, bianglala yang kami naiki tergolong terbuka, angin dapat masuk dengan mudah menerjangku. Membuatku sedikit menggigil.

Dibianglala yang kami naiki, hanya ada aku dan Alfred. Sebenarnya masing-masing bianglala cukup untuk berempat. Tapi karena sepi nya pengunjung dihari ini, kami pun hanya berdua.

Kami duduk saling berhadapan. Saat bianglala yang kami naiki sudah berada di puncak, bianglala tersebut berhenti sebentar. Aku memandang pemandangan kota dimalam hari yang dapat seluruhnya terlihat dari puncak bianglala ini.

"Iggy.." Alfred memanggilku pelan, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dari pemandangan kota dan menoleh pada Alfred, angin berhembus tepat pada saat aku menoleh pada Alfred

"Happy Birthday.."

Satu kalimat itu, dua kata itu, membuatku terbelenggu.

"Eh? A-Apa? Me-memang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Eh, tunggu" Alfred buru-buru melihat layar handphone nya "Eh, benarkan? Aku yang salah atau.. benar kok! Sekarang tanggal 23 April"

"Eh? Memang nya ulang tahun ku tanggal 23 Ap-" aku langsung menutup mulutku, aku benar-benar tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun ku. "Ah eh, iya.. benar, sekarang ulang tahun ku ya? A-Aku lupa.."

"Eh? ! jadi kau tidak ingat? Aaaah~ padahal sejak pagi aku sudah bersikap pura-pura biasa agar kau tidak curiga. Tapi ternyata kau tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun mu, tanggal ulang tahun mu saja kau tidak ingat!"

"Hehe, maaf.. A-Aku.. .." aku tidak sadar, tiba-tiba saja air mata ku menetes "A-Aku.. aku senang sekali.. hari ini.. ternyata hari ini adalah.. hari ulang tahunku" aku berusaha mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum

"I-Iggy?"

"J-Jangan melihatku! A-Aku malu.." aku menenggelamkan seluruh wajahku pada boneka teddy yang masih kupeluk

Alfred masih duduk ditempatnya, ia meraih tangannya ke kepalaku, dan mengusap rambutku pelan. "Maaf, hanya ini semua yang dapat kuberikan"

"Kau sudah memberikan yang terbaik, Alfred..."

Aku memang bodoh, aku tidak ingat sama sekali kalau kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

"Hey, Iggy.." Alfred sekali lagi memanggilku, ia manarik boneka teddy yang kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku. Alfred bangun dari tempatnya –membuat bianglala yang kami naiki sedikit bergoyang- lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku dapat merasakan nafas nya yang berhembus hangat di pipi-ku.

Ia kembali mengatakan "Happy birthday, Iggy" lalu ia mengecup bibirku perlahan.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Jadi.. kita langsung pulang nih?" tanya Afred tidak percaya

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita hanya sampai jam sembilan saja disini" tanpa sadar aku menempel pada lengannya dengan manja. Begitu aku menyadarinya, aku langsung melepaskan tanganku.

Alfred tersenyum jahil "Tidak apa-apa~ kalau kau mau menempel padaku, silahkan saja! Jangan malu gituu.. peluk saja aku! Genggam saja tanganku! Bermanja-manja lah pada kuu~" ia langsung merangkul dan mendekapku.

"GIT! Diam kau, bodoh!" Aku memarahinya, namun aku justru semakin mempererat rangkulannya.

Alfred tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Aku menyembunyikan senyumku dibalik kepala boneka teddy yang diberikan Alfred padaku. Senyum tulus, dan bahagia yang hanya dapat terbentuk saat bersamanya.

.

.

Tidak perlu mahalnya hadiah yang kau berikan

Tidak perlu bagusnya hadiah yang kau berikan

Tidak perlu mewah nya tempat yang tunjukkan padaku

Aku tidak perlu itu semua, hanya dengan bersamamu, dan melihat senyum mu, itu sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik untukku.

Terima kasih..

**~ *X*END*X*~**

**A/N: **Pas tengah malem lagi buka account RP di FB, tiba-tiba ngeliat sederetan nama-nama Arthur dipojok kanan atas, lagi pada ulang tahun. Dari tengah malem sampe jam dua akhirnya buru-buru bikin nih Fic, trus dilanjutin lagi pas pagi ini.. dari jam sepuluh sampe jam setengah satu..

Uwaaahh,, maaf kalau jelek, ini ide nya juga langsung kepikir begitu aja.. nulis sambil mikir jalan ceritanya.. oke, ini emang biasa aja. Maaf Iggy~ hanya ini hadiah yang dapat kuberikan~

Fic ku yang berjudul **Just a Little Story About FrUK **itu juga tentang Arthur yang ulang tahun, tapi pair nya FrUK #promosi itu udah kubuat dari kapan tau.. baca juga ya :D

Oke, mohon bagi-bagi** review** nya..

Sebelum meninggalkan fic ku, jangan lupa **review**

Ok, thanks a lot

-Higaga :D


End file.
